Thoughts
by TheyreLooking4MyHeart
Summary: As Peyton sits alone in her apartment, little things remind her of Sylar, Mohinder and Isaac. Her dying love for sylar her friendship with Isaac and her growing love for Mohinder.


_**Heroes**_

_Sylar that's all she could think about. His name, restless in her mind. Peyton sat in a chair at her kitchen table. Coffee cup in hand sipping absent-mindedly as she was lost in deep memories. Memories of what seemed like it had happened yesterday. If she had known what was to become of Sylar she never would have believed it. What ruthless ways he had and she was to blind to see it. Blinded by love she was. Though some may scoff at the fact of Sylar ever loving. She scoffs at it because it wasn't Sylar but Gabrielle. But he loved her__**.**__**"Gabrielle, stop it" she giggled**_

_**he trailed kisses down her neck as he had her pinned against the wall. Such a sensation she thought. She ran her hands down his back tugging at his shirt. Gabrielle brought his eyes to hers.**_

_**"Now babe you know that's not an option" his voice out of breath eager to get the words out and back to the physical words that depicted his needs.**_

_**Peyton could only laugh at the words. She had no intention of him stopping however. She felt him thrust his mouth onto hers devouring any trace of it. They soon made their way to the bed room, with him dragging her shirt up and pulling it off. Could she ever find a feeling like this in someone else she thought to her self but she rolled her eyes as she kissed him passionately because she knew she could never. They collapsed on the bed kissing ardently but breaking off to remove one an others clothing. Soon the only thing they wore was a red satin bed sheet covering their intertwined bodies.**_

_**"Mhmm…I love you so much" he moaned as he kissed up her neck.**_

_**"I love you too" she returned.**__A tear fell from her eye at the thought of that very moment. The one moment where she felt most alive, most love and most needed. It sucked. It really did, to have someone so precious and beautiful slowly turn hollow and sinister._

_**"I mean really would it kill her to stop and look both ways"**_

_**Peyton complained as a girl who looked like some Paris Hilton wannbe cross the street paying no mind to the car, even when it came to a screeching halt. She was too busy on her cell phone. "Stupid" Peyton mumbled**_

_**"Come on. Pull over." Gabrielle said**_

_**"For what" she asked puzzled**_

_**"Just park the car and follow me"**_

_**Peyton did as he asked and they got out the car and she soon noticed he had them trail after the girl. The girl was too into her phone conversation that she didn't notice them following her for the past couple of blocks.**_

_**"What are we doing?" she whispered to him.**_

_**"She needs to be a bit more appreciative of life don't you think?" Gabrielle asked**_

_**"Well yeah but-"She started but he cut her off in mid sentence**_

_**"So use your powers and teach her a lesson"**_

_**Peyton furrowed her eye brows not knowing why they should even bother yet she felt it would be wrong.**_

_**"That's a bit cruel don't you think?" she said**_

_**"oh come on you're the one who always said life is to short and you should value everything or you get what's coming to ya"**_

_**She gave those words a moment to ponder before nodding.**_

_**"That's my girl" he said kissing her for head.**_

_**Peyton smiled softly before looking back to the girl. They soon would pass a building that was being repainted and saw the paint can on the ledge. She stared at it for a moment then just as the girl made her way, as she got under it the can fell over. It all happened so fast. The paint fell, her screaming filled the air, dropping her cell phone and the worst possible thing had happened. The girl lost her balance falling over the potted plant and rolled into the street. Peyton gasped though Gabrielle and then just like that, without warning a bus came and ran her over. Peyton then screamed along with the other pedestrians. Blood was squeezed from her boy like an orange, bones broken like a cracker, and the tire mark that impaled her down the middle paint like on the pavement.**_

_**"Oh my god. What have I done" her voice broke.**_

_**People were running in the street as officers exhorted them away from the scene. She could feel every nerve in her body go hay wire, her body trembled.**_

_**"Lets get out of here" Gabrielle spoke finally though his tone seemed unfazed by the calamity of the scene.**_

_**Though Peyton didn't protest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder leading her back to the car, Gabrielle let her into the passengers' side this time and he took to the steering wheel. This sickening feeling washed over her making her want to just throw up. Tears had fallen drastically from her eyes, and tightened a grip on the side of the seat. Gabrielle looked to her.**_

_**"Babe you need to calm yourself a bit alright-"**_

_**Peyton she threw a dirty look to him infuriated that he could tell her to calm down. "Calm down? I just killed someone" she sobbed**_

_**"it was an accident, you didn't mean for that to happen. Look at it this way; she could have gotten all three of us killed if we didn't stop in time. She got what was coming" She didn't protest or yell at him for saying it however. The day pained her and that was the only thing that she recited in her head to make sense of it.**__Those words rang in her ear for the longest time. How could she have been so blind to ignore the odious and cold words? The evil that lived in those words. It was love that had blinded her. The love that told her he wasn't at all evil just misguided. Rain pounded the window pane and the wind blew which made a hissing noise though the cracks of the window. She looked down to see that she had drank all of her coffee…_

_**"Babe" Gabrielle sang in a seductive tone as he comes from the bed room to where Peyton sat at the kitchen table.**_

_**She felt him wrap his strong arms around him and all she wanted to do was breakdown in tears and say she was sorry. But her anger was stronger than any other emotion she had in her. He began to kiss down her neck.**_

_**"Come back to bed it's early" he said But Peyton did not move which hadn't gone unnoticed by him.**_

_**"Don't tell me your still mad at me?" he asked. Peyton broke free from his embrace and got to her feet.**_

_**"where were you last night?" she questioned**_

_**"I was out" he replied with a voice so sincere if you had just met him there would be no reason to doubt him but knowing him like Peyton did, she wasn't stupid.**_

_**"Now why don't I believe that" she asked a bit spitefully**_

_**"Babe I'm not cheating on you" he said**_

_**"oh that I believe. Just tell me where you were" she pleaded "did you kill someone again?" she added quickly**_

_**"What? No. Babe-"he said as he stepped closer but she stepped back. He sighed deeply "can't you forgive and forget those last two? They were accident and your one to know about accidents" he said bringing up what had happened to that girl**_

_**"how dare you" she sneered But Gabrielle didn't speak. She exhaled sharply "I'd like to forgive cause god I want too. I could never forget what you have done. After what happened with that girl, thought as time went on it would erase that horrible day but it pains me still. When I look at you there's a part of me that wishes I could just believe every word you say. But I'm done being blind. I know who you are. What you've become and I'm scared as hell." She said**_

_**"No…no" he said**_

_**Peyton's eyes watered "I'm so sorry Gabrielle but I can't do this anymore. I won't just stand here and let you murder" her voice broke speaking that final word.**_

_**"but don't you love me enough to see past that" Peyton couldn't believe he just said that**_

_**"How the hell am I suppose to look past murder!" she yelled.**_

_**Then Gabrielle grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug" Don't do this to me" he said**_

_**Peyton broke down into a sob. "you did it to yourself" she managed to get those words out.**_

_**Then to Gabrielle's surprise the FBI and the police came rushing in with pointed guns to Gabrielle.**_

_**"GET DOWN NOW! ON YOUR KNEES" they yelled forcing them to break apart.**_

_**Gabrielle did so yet Peyton made no intent of moving. She only moved away from him. Gabrielle had his hands above his head as he looked up to Peyton who avoided his eye. "Gabrielle you have the right to remain silent anything you do or say can be used against you in the court of law" His rights were read to him as she was cuffed "…for the murders of…." The police words were drowned out as stared at Peyton betrayed. They led him out side and Peyton just dropped to her knees crying worse than ever. A hand touched her shoulder and a voice spoke "Mrs. Sawyer? Officer Parkman…."**_

_The roaring of thunder broke her from thought, startling her. She pressed her fingers against her temples. That memory gave her a migraine. She looked around the still house. Outside full of life. She walked up to the window staring out trying to make out the world through the obscurity of the rain on it._

_**BANG, BANG, BANG**_

_**"Isaac!" Peyton yelled as she banged on the window loft. Rain pouring from the night sky, drenching any dry area on her body. Soon she could see a light turn on from another room and soon Isaac came and unlocked the door letting her in.**_

_**"Peyton? Are you okay?" he asked seeing the state she was in.**_

_**"he's gone" she said**_

_**"who? Who's gone?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.**_

_**"Gabrielle. I-I called the cops"**_

_**Isaac then wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug. Though he fully knew she was dripping wet. "It's going to be alright. You did the right thing" he said He held her till her sobbing faded to a small cry. "Did you run all the way here?" he asked with a small laugh trying to lighten the moment.**_

_**"I didn't think I would be able to drive. I didn't know where else to go-" she spoke fast. Isaac stopping her from getting worked up again**_

_**"alright, it's alright. I'm glad you did"**_

_Isaac was dead now and it was all Sylars doing. She turned from the window taking in a deep breath of air and letting it out sharply. The house had paint all over the floor, paintings piled against one another against the wall. It looked just as messy as Isaacs had. The first drawing she ever drew let her know of another ability she had possessed. She felt a drop of water drop on her head. She looked up to see the ceiling leaking. She rolled her eyes and started toward the kitchen to fetch a pan but then her cell went off…._

_**"Is he what I think he is?" a voice asked Peyton on the other end of her cell phone. She was at the Hall in New York at Mohinder Suresh's speeches.**_

_**"Yes but he seems to have morals" Peyton replied in a tone as if to warn him. There was a pause before she spoke again. "Are you sure he's even going to do this?" she asked annoyed**_

_**"if he keeps his determination to help the people with abilities I'm sure he will." He said**_

_**"maybe you're over estimating him?" Peyton asked**_

_**"and maybe your under estimating him" he said Peyton rolled her eyes**_

_**"stay low you hear me?" he demanded**_

_**"Yes Sir" she said in a military tone and hung her phone up on him.**_

_**She sat there waiting for the speech to finish up. Once it finally did, Mohinder shook hands with the others who had also attended before they left. With only a couple of people remaining, who were only conversing with one another, Mohinder got back on the stage to put things away in his bag. As soon as he had packed everything up to leave and others had gone, walking down the aisle he then noticed Peyton.**_

_**"Can I help you?" he asked Peyton smiled and got from her seat approaching him.**_

_**"Dr. Suresh I'm Peyton Sawyer" she greeted with a seductive tone holding out a hand. He shook her hand but had this slight dazed look on his face.**_

_**"nice to meet you" he said and they took back their hands**_

_**"I have a question for you. Do you really think you can cure those who have these special abilities?"she asked curiously**_

_**"with the research and the money I'm sure I can." He replied**_

_**she smiled and then leaned into him to whisper in his ear "tell me Dr. Suresh are you willing to do what it takes to to get things done?" her lips brisked his ear as she spoke. Mohinder turned his face to hers.**_

_**"I'm willing to do a number of things, with a finite of course." He answered**_

_**"As I've gathered" she said She took a couple of steps back. "Man changes when finite is no longer an option to get things done" She said**_

_**"William Henry the 3rd" Mohinder said Peyton nodded**_

_**"Smart man, as young Henry himself was." Peyton said**_

_**"he recited those words before he was hanged" Mohinder said Peyton chuckled seeing that was beside the point she was trying to get across. Though she felt he knew exactly what she was getting across,**_

_**"Dr. Suresh" she said bidding adieu and walked out.**_

A chill went down her spine as she faded back into her surroundings. She remembered what she had to do and got a pan. Once she placed it under the leak the outside world caught her attention again. Soon she found her self running down her apartment stairs and out the door. She came bursting out her door purposely not closing it and ran down the street. Her mind, memories and thinking was overwhelming her and all she wanted to do was forget it all. She could feel her chest tightened the further she ran. Losing breath the harder and faster she tried to run. The cold air and rain was not helping as it only made her lungs hurt as bad as her chest did. Her heart felt like it wanted to rip out of her. But it wasn't soon before long when she was forced to stop or she would have collapsed. Her chest gave a throb that hurt like a son of a bitch. With Sylar being everything that she had grown to love but was ripped from her blindly. With Isaac being there to help her in her time of need and with Mohinder who…Headlights from a car broke her from thought and she soon could make out Mohinder getting out from the car with and umbrella and rushed over to her.

"Peyton what's wrong? Are you okay?" Peyton took a couple of breaths before speaking.

"I just…felt like…running" she said

"maybe you didn't notice but there's a storm going on?"

"Right…um what was the 2nd question you asked me?" Peyton asked

"are you okay?" Mohinder replied

"right and to answer that question it's clearly a no" she said laughing

Mohinder chuckled "you're going to catch a cold"

"I wouldn't mind really" she said honestly. To the hell with it, catching a cold didn't really bother her there were worst things in life. Dying, torture, losing the one you love, and pain.


End file.
